Feel Good Inc
by Gia Vargas
Summary: OneShot. Feel Good Inc, el lugar donde podrás encontrar aquello que te ayudara a sentirte bien. Con su misterioso tendero y sus extravagantes métodos, Feel Good Inc hará que estés bien. 2p!UK


**Feel Good Inc.**

**Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje y un Oliver(?)

* * *

Una joven se encontraba frente a una gran puerta de metal, estaba debatiéndose si debía entrar o no. Al final decidió entrar ya que ya estaba ahí. Toco el timbre que estaba al lado de la puerta y espero a que le atendieran. — Ah...—Observó sus manos que estaban temblando. Tomo un respiro intentado tranquilizarse, tenía un mal presentimiento. — Mejor... Regreso a casa, sí, mejor vuelvo otro día—Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse por donde vino cuando se abrió la puerta. Se quedó quieta debido a la impresión y cuando iba a huir observo a la persona frente a ella y quedo fascinada.

Un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, de cabello anaranjado, piel blanca y unos ojos de un color azul brillante estaba frente a ella mirándole con curiosidad, se acercó a donde estaba y tomó su mano. —Bienvenida a Feel Good Inc. Mi nombre es Oliver y te ayudare a que estés bien, dear. —Besó la mano de la chica con caballerosidad para después mostrarle una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar. — Well~... Entremos, ¿Okay? —se hizo a un lado e hizo una ligera inclinación esperando a que ella pasara.

—Okay...—Susurró en tono ausente la muchacha caminando hacia la entrada. Estaba sorprendida ya que unos segundos atrás estaba a punto de irse de aquel lugar que le resultaba un poco perturbador pero que ahora le parecía el mejor lugar del mundo. Detuvo su caminata antes de adentrarse más en aquel lugar y se dio la vuelta, había olvidado presentarse ante Oliver, de seguro pensaba que era una maleducada.— Oh, por cierto, yo soy...—Antes de terminar la oración un dedo se posó en sus labios y observo a Oliver mostrándole una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar por segunda vez en el día.

— Se quién eres, swettie~—Paso lentamente su dedo por los labios de la chica, notó su sonrojo y rió un poco— Eres tan linda~...— Alejo su mano del rostro de ella y cerró la puerta tras él. Por un momento se dedicó a observarla. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había tenido un cliente, estaba entusiasmado y se prometió a si mismo que haría lo posible por hacerla sentir bien. — Okay, te mostrare el lugar. — Le indicó que le siguiera, empezando a caminar.

—...—Asintió mientras le seguía sin rechistar, Oliver tenía poder sobre ella o eso parecía ya que no podía decirle que no. Se dedicó a escuchar atentamente lo que Oliver le decía, reglas, lo que haría, aunque eso no lo explicaba claramente, sólo decía que la ayudaría a sentirse bien. Le frustraba el no saber que le haría pero justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar la sonrisa de Oliver se lo impedía.

—Bueno... Ya es hora de que te haga sentir bien~— Detuvo su caminata frente a una puerta blanca de madera. — Are you ready, Dear? —estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando el sonido de un teléfono le detuvo. —Oh, debo atender, espera un momento~ —terminó de hablar y se dirigió de dónde provenía el sonido. Esperaba que fuera importante.

—O-Okay...—Soltó un suspiro mientras maldecía por lo bajo al teléfono, ya iba a saber que le haría y tenía que sonar ese bendito teléfono. Vio como el inglés se iba a paso apresurado y contestaba el teléfono dándole la espalda. Volvió su vista a la puerta frente a ella ¿Y si echaba un vistazo? Nada malo pasaría ¿O sí? —No, no creo~— susurró acercando su mano al pomo de la puerta, miro de nuevo donde estaba Oliver, él seguía dándole la espalda así que decidió seguir con lo suyo. Lentamente giró el pomo, abrió sólo un poco la puerta, notando que estaba a oscuras la habitación, metió su mano tanteando la pared, buscando el apagador, cuando lo encontró y encendió la luz, volvió a fijar su vista en el inglés, que para su suerte seguía atendiendo la llamada, tal vez era una llamada de su jefe y por eso se estaba tardando tanto; decidió dejar de pensar en eso y asomó su cabeza por la abertura. — ¿E-eh?... ¿P-pero q-...? — abrió completamente la puerta y vio diferentes tipos de aparatos de tortura, cuchillos e inclusive armas de fuego. ¿Cómo era posible que esto te hiciera sentir bien? Inconscientemente camino hacia dentro de la habitación. No daba crédito a lo que veía, se acercó a donde estaba una cama, y noto algo en el suelo y en la cama misma. —S-Sangre...—cubrió su boca evitando gritar, no quería que Oliver supiera que estaba ahí. Quito sus manos de su boca viendo sorprendida a su alrededor, todavía sin poder creerlo—Oh god...— Tenía que huir ahora, mientras Oliver siguiera atendiendo aquella llamada, debía huir. Justo antes de poder moverse, se petrificó en su sitio notando una presencia tras ella. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta viendo a Oliver en el marco de la puerta con un gesto de decepción. — O-Oliver...—

— Te dije que esperaras...—Se encontraba decepcionado, muy decepcionado, él quería darle una sorpresa. —Bueno, ahora supongo que querrás saber cómo hago que las personas se sientan bien ¿No? Pues, después de sentir un dolor insoportable ¿Sabes qué es lo que pasa? O más bien, ¿Sabes qué es lo que sientes? —Al no oír nada proveniente de ella continúo hablando. — ¡Te sientes bien~! —Alzo sus manos con una sonrisa maniática. Vio que su querida cliente retrocedía asustada, su sonrisa desapareció al mismo tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza y le miraba con confusión. —Swettie... ¿No quieres sentirte bien?—Se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos, esperando una respuesta.

— ¡No! ¡Alejáte de mí! —Le empujo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a temblar, lo sabía, sabía que este lugar no era bueno. —Yo... Yo me...Yo...—Estaba muy asustada, no sabía que hacer; La sola idea de morir la asusto más, se abrazó a si misma tratando de evitar temblar más. Tenía que huir, debía hacerlo sino quería morir.

Oliver se hallaba realmente molesto por la negativa que había recibido, odiaba que lo rechazaran. Se acercó a ella y noto que temblaba. —Oh, swettie~— Soltó una risa alzando su mano y la acercaba a su rostro para acariciar con dulzura la mejilla de la chica frente a él. — Es una pena, creí que querías sentirte bien...—susurró dejando caer su mano a su lado mostrando un gesto de decepción y tristeza por un momento, para luego cambiar a una sonrisa. —Oh, well, viniste para sentirte bien y quieras o no, yo haré que así sea~ —Tomó a la muchacha por el brazo, empezando a caminar jalando a la mencionada que intentaba en un vano intento safarse de su agarre. — Dear~... — El inglés se detuvo y la miró al mismo tiempo que su agarre aumentaba. — No quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas opción...— Con su mano libre, hurgó en su bolsillo y saco de ella una jeringa. Acercó la jeringa a su boca y quito la tapa, noto que la señorita frente a él estaba temblando y tratando de huir de nuevo, por lo que decidió calmarla. —Don't worry, Dear. Estarás bien~ — Cuando terminó de hablar rápidamente le clavo la jeringa en su cuello. Le sonrió tranquilamente mientras veía a la chica caer al suelo.

* * *

—Ah~... Ella era tan linda~ — Se encontraba rememorando cuando conoció a aquella hermosa muchacha que fue su cliente hace más de un mes. Mientras el inglés seguía recordando a su querida cliente de fondo se oía el televisor: "En otras noticias: Sigue desaparecida la señorita Emily A. Jones, si tienen información sobre su paradero favor de comunicarse..." Oliver apago el televisor antes de que la noticia terminara. —Sí que son realmente aburridas las noticias~...—Bostezó dejando el control remoto en la mesa que tenía frente a él, cuando escuchó el timbre. —Oh, un cliente~...— Se apresuró a salir de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperaba que su nuevo cliente fuera agradable y que quisiera sentirse bien.

**Fin.**

* * *

Historias random FTW \o\

Bien, está historia la escribí a las 3 AM mientras oía la canción Feel Good Inc de Gorillaz. Aunque no tiene nada que ver con la canción, sólo el nombre pero bueno(?).

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia que hice.

Si les gusto, sino les gusto, si la odiaron, dejen un review para saber si debería seguir escribiendo o debería vender chicles en los semáforos(?)

Saludirijillos~... Gia~


End file.
